


wrong places

by creambun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content?, M/M, Making Out, idrk what this is help me out, light tolerable angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creambun/pseuds/creambun
Summary: sicheng was looking for love but he found something else.alt, what else do you find at frat parties? :3
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	wrong places

**Author's Note:**

> hello! idrk what goes on my mind... please bear with me 😭 once again, not proofread!  
> [i was listening to this](https://open.spotify.com/track/2mtLGVN6xZm93wDG9nvviS?si=Znmj_f-lT1KEOfjcAoBHZA)

_"looking for love in all the wrong places..."_

_one_. frat parties were never sicheng's cup of tea but for someone who needs a distraction from a broken heart, ten's invite to get dressed and wasted at one seemed the most appealing for him.

 _two_. sicheng, for the love of god, doesn't know how to flirt. let alone be intimate with someone else. the most intimacy he knew were the lingering touches, the unnecessary hand holdings, and the surprise cuddles he shared with his best friend. right, bestfriend, god, even the thought prickles his weak, fragile heart.

 _three_. never in his life did he imagine that he'll be in this situation, doused with liquid courage and false ecstasy, grinding his body with someone he barely knew.

_"looking for us in all the wrong faces..."_

drunk and faded, sicheng runs his hands over the strangers chest, thumbs fiddling at the buttons of his dress shirt. he thanks the nasty mix of all the alcohol ten forced onto him for the liquid courage that made him approach a stranger to do his part of the dare, which was " _take off the shirt of the hottest man in here"._

right when he's about to open the first button, his phone rings and " _yuta-sama_ ♡" flashes on his apple watch. sicheng was never the one to ignore yuta's calls. never. ever. even in his worst nights, it will always be yuta. above all. so stupid as it sounds, he reached for one of his airpod and answered the call, even with xuxi's confused stare.

"hello?" sicheng tries to sober up himself to hear yuta's voice, because it's yuta's, the voice that always consoled him.

"i'm sorry" yuta said through the phone, and sicheng knows that tone so well. it's the tone that he uses whenever he knows he fucked up. "i'm sorry.." yuta repeats, with the same dejected tone, and sicheng didn't need to be slapped twice that what's between them now is the 'fuck up' yuta's apologizing for.

"hey, my buttons won't undo itself" xuxi teases him, a mischievous smile plastered on his lips. "winko, are you there-" he heard yuta but his voice got drowned by the crowd's collective cheers, _"take it off! take it off! take it off"_ sicheng didn't notice the crowd circling him and xuxi.

"i'm sorry, i knew about your feelings-" that was the last straw, with trembling fingers he unbuttoned xuxi's shirt, revealing his toned abs. sicheng doesn't know what to do next, doesn't even know what he's doing right now… but the cheers of the crowd says he's doing the right thing.

_"i'm always looking for lust when i'm wine-drunk and faded"_

"are you game for the next step, babe?" xuxi pulls sicheng by the waist after noticing his hesitation. not minding the literal voice on his ear, sicheng nodded his head and xuxi didn't waste a second to attack his lips.

sicheng always thought his first real kiss would be romantic, with all the butterflies in his stomach and fireworks all over type of feeling. but kissing xuxi, a complete stranger, in front of a crowd that prolly doesn't mind them by now, is by no means romantic. it was aggressive and invasive, dangerous even, the way xuxi expertly slid his tongue inside sicheng's mouth at the slightest chance given elicited an unfamiliar sound from sicheng's mouth.

"kiss me back, babe" xuxi mumbles between the kiss, he nods but in reality he doesn't know how so he focused on xuxi's ministrations and started copying the way he rolls their tongues together. sicheng felt proud of himself when he felt xuxi's lips smirk when he finally catches his pace, "much better" he mutters before nibbling on sicheng's lower lip, "let's go upstairs, hm?"

sicheng nods in approval, already completely intoxicated by the kiss, both his hands clutching tightly at xuxi's collars. the call he received was completely forgotten.

_"cause i've been feeling lonely.. hold me, tell me that you think i'm pretty"_

"god, you're so pretty." xuxi exclaims as his mouth trails wet kisses down sicheng's neck while pressing him against the wall "so, so fucking pretty"

"thank you?" sicheng says in a small, confused voice, trying his best to muffle the moans coming out from his mouth. he was never used to getting compliments that's why he doesn't know what to answer xuxi, god, he realized he doesn't know _a lot_ of _things_.

xuxi chuckles at his reply, "i want to gobble you up" lips trailing from his neck back to claim sicheng's lips, "will you let me?" he asked softly, but his hands are on their way inside sicheng's shirt, pressing his hip steady as xuxi grinds on him. sicheng's throat went dry at the friction, thoughts have escaped him when xuxi's hand slides over his rib, thumbs grazing at his nipples.

" _fuck_ " sicheng groans when xuxi pinched one of his nipples while sucking a hickey at the sensitive spot on his neck. xuxi clearly knows what he's doing, clearly knows the right buttons to push to turn sicheng on. xuxi reached for his hand and brought it over the tent on his pants, guiding sicheng to palm his bulging erection.

"you did that to me babe" xuxi sighs, letting sicheng's trembling hands fumble their way through his pants "go on, babe".

"but" sicheng's voice shakes, "but i don't know how" he bites his lower lip to contain his embarrassment. "will you let me teach you?" xuxi asked gently to which sicheng could only answer eagerly, "yes, please…"

sicheng thought he might have said something wrong when xuxi groaned but before he could apologize xuxi lifted him up, his legs automatically wrapping around xuxi's waist. "bed" he mutters under his breath.

_"and if i give you my heart, promise you'll be gentle"_

but in this case, it was not sicheng's heart, because he has already given it to someone else.

**Author's Note:**

> where do we go from theeeeere :3
> 
> i make sns aus! check it out:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/creambun___?s=09)
> 
> curiouscat:  
> [cc](https://t.co/CVZXwKkJkI?amp=1)
> 
> all hail, allwin.


End file.
